How Does She Do It
by xoxolovewriterxoxo
Summary: Finn and Rachel broke things off right before graduation. Finn instantly went back to Quinn, left with a heart-broken Rachel. What happens when Rachel finds out shes pregnant? Will she tell Finn? Or live her life without him knowing? Future Finchel!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, so this is my first story that I have ever written on here. I got tired of reading the same finchel stories over and over again, so I just decided to write my own. Please be nice! **  
**I dont own glee, if I did Finn and Rachel would have eight children by now.  
**

How does she do it?

Chapter 1- Prolouge

What happened? We were careful, and remembered to use protection. Yet, here I am in tears starring at these two little white lines right in front of me. This cannot be happening. Whats gonna happen to my future? My life? Finn? Oh God…Finn. I cant tell him. Now that he's back with Quinn, the last thing he wants is to deal with me and my problems. I'm going to have to handle this on my own. I mean were graduating in a week, and I got accepted into NYADA. Should I go? Who am I going to tell? I have to tell my dads. Maybe Shelby, but that's it. I'm not going to give them away, I cant imagine this kid going through life not knowing her mom, like I did.

"Rachel, honey are you okay? You've been in there for awhile…" asked Leroy. I come out in tears, holding the pregnancy test. "Ra-Rachel…are you pr-p-pregnant?" All I do is fall into my dad's arms while he holds me. "Whats wrong?" asks Hiram, just now seeing his daughter and husband crying next to the bathroom. "Daddy's, I'm so-sorry. I-I didn't mean it" I choked out, at the time sobbing. "Shh,Shh its going to be okay.. You'll be fine. I promise." Was all they managed to say.

We booked a doctors appointment that day to see if I was really pregnant or not. We pulled up to the doctors and got out of the car. Once we were in, we were told to sit down in the waiting area. My dads were holding my hands assuring it was all going to be okay. The thing is, it really wasn't.

"Miss Berry? Were ready for you in room 2" said a voice from near the front. We all got up and walked together to room 2. This was it…the doctor walked in with a big smile on his face, at least one of us was happy.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Doctor Wu. So your in here because you believe you might be pregnant?"

"Um, yes."

"Great! Why don't you just lay down. This may feel a little cool, but don't worry." He rubbed a sort of gel on to my stomach. At first it was strange, but then I got used to it.

"Well Rachel, I can tell you one thing- your not having ababy"

"What? I'm not pregnant?" I said excitedly

"Um, no your still pregnant but with two babies. Congrats Rachel! Your having twins!"

Did I hear that correctly…? Oh shit. This is going to be a lot harder than expected.

That evening we sat down for a good old Berry family meeting. Even though my dads disagreed on my decision not to tell Finn, they thought I should still go to New York. They told me that I needed a bigger apartment than the one that I already decided on, so we got together some extra money and found a great three bedroom apartment for myself and the twins in the heart of Manhattan for a reasonable price. After that I bought a one way ticket to New York City, hoping to never return. I mean obviously my dads would come out and help me with the twins and what not, but for the most part, I was on my own.

**So should I continue? Please review, I have the other chapter written. Thanks!**


	2. Five Years Later

**OHMYGOD. Thank you all sooo much for the sweet reviews on this story. It means so much to me you have NO idea. This is my first fanfiction story ever, and its great that I got 12 reviews on the first chapter. Also Thanks to all of the Favorite story and favorite Author alerts. It mean so much you honestly have NO idea! As long as you guys keep reviewing, its my pleasure to write for all of you. Thank you again! Also, no Rachel or twins in this chapter, but they will be in the next one I promise! **

Chapter 2- Finn Five Years Later

Finn Hudson sat in his big office at NBC studios in Los Angeles looking out of his large window that showed off the busy streets and freeways of most of the city. It was Friday, and he was releaved. He was so lucky to be where he was today. Head of sports news, and doing what he loved every day of his life. Through their ups and downs, he still managed to be with Quinn Fabray. Was he settling? Possibly. Was he content? I guess you could say that.

"Good Morning Finn" said Mr. Martin, his boss as he walked into Finn's office.

"Ah, Hello Andy. What can I do for you today?"

"I have big news for you Hudson. Your branch is re-locating. Say goodbye Finn, because your moving to the bright lights of New York City!"

Oh No. Anywhere but New York. I cant. I just-I cant. I'm going to have to quit. I cant risk running into her. Not after everything we went through. Okay so I'm going to close my eyes and pretend that this is not happening.

"Finn?" says his boss

"Sorry, so New York? Seems a bit far…is there any way I can move somewhere that's not New York? Can I move to a new branch?"

"I'm afraid not. Unless you would like to loose your job as head of sports news, then no. I'm very sorry. Your flight leaves Monday morning."

This is just dandy. Well, New York is a big city though right? I mean the odds of us even seeing each other are one in a million. She probably isn't even there anymore. Oh, who are we kidding. This is Rachel-Broadway Loving-Huge Success-Freaking Berry were talking about here.

* * *

I get home after a long day at work, tired, hungry, and stressed out, now that I find out that I'm moving to New York. Honestly, Why me? And New York? Can this get any worse?

"Babe I'm home!" I shout. No answer. "Quinn, honey I'm home!" Where could she be? My eyes draw towards a piece of paper resting on the counter.

_Out with the girls. Be home soon. Love you!_

Great. Just what I need. I take off my shoes and clothes and change into my pajamas. I walk over to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Hmm, what movie…" I decide on Fantastic Four. Quinn never lets me watch it with her. The only person who I would watch it with was Rachel. My mind wanders to her again. Gosh I miss her. Its too bad it never worked out. What am I doing? I shouldn't even be freaking out over this. I have a girlfriend right? A girlfriend that I love with all my heart. Yeah, Rachel brings back so many great memories, but it really shouldn't bother me.

I try to take my mind off of Rachel and enjoy my movie. An hour into Fantastic Four, I hear the door open.

"Finn, baby I'm home" Yells Quinn from the front door. She walks in carrying what looks like left overs. She puts them down on the counter and snuggles next to Finn.

"Hey baby, have fun?" asked Finn

"Yes. The girls went out, we celebrated Tina's birthday."

"Great, I'm glad. Look baby we need to talk." Finn paused his movie and turned to face his girlfriend. "Baby, Andy came into my office today. He told me that our company was moving our branch. I'm moving to New York first thing Monday morning." Finn looked over to Quinn who's face was in shock. Was I wrong for doing this? I don't think so. I mean its my life right? If Quinn supports me than great. If she dosent, then oh well.

"Hahaha very funny. Whats really up?"

"Babe, i'm serious. This is really happening. Look, I know you have a totally stable job out here working at the Club, but I have to go. We can always try the long distance thing, but if you want to come with I totally understand."

"WHAT? THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Screamed Quinn. Okay, obviously she isn't taking this very well...

"Baby, I really wish that I was. Look I stick up for you all the time, right now I really need you to be there for me." With that said, Quinn got up and walked over to her room, slammed the door, and was mute for the rest of the night. Maybe I could try talking to her tomorrow? Why did his life have to be so complicated, right? I'm going to New York. Thats final.

**Sorry for the short chapters, I promise long ones soon! Thanks for reading. Reviews=Love! Also sorry if it confuses you that its in third and first person, thats how i'm writing it for now. Thanks!**


	3. Dust Bunnies and Cobwebs

**Thank you all again so much for the reviews! Ive been kinda busy, but I will update as soon as I can! Also, please don't kill me for what your about to read. I live off of Drama, so there will be A-LOT in my stories. I don't own glee, if I did Rachel would have waaaay more solos.**

Some people called Rachel Berry the superwomen of all mothers. Raising twins on her own, Head of the PTA at their school, all while trying to make it big on Broadway. At the age of only 23 years old, Rachel Berry is living the crazy and chaotic life of a very busy single mom.

I slowly open my eyes, woken up at 6:30 by the unmistakable sound of Mckenna and Eli Hudson fighting.

"Mickey No! I had the remote first! Spongebob is on and its my absolute favorite episode!" yelled Eli to his younger sister (by 2 minuites) Mckenna.

"Nuh-Uh! Its Saturday Eli, I get to watch football!" Rachel got out of bed and went over to the living area where the kids were fighting. She lived in a small but quaint New York apartment in the heart of Manhattan. She got it for a great price, since she was doing an off-Broadway production of Rent with the owner.

"Eli stop it! You know the rules. Give the remote to your sister and let her watch her show today, and tomorrow you can watch your spongebob." Said Rachel. Why did Mckenna have to watch Football every moment and waking second of her life? That's all she talks about. Football this, Football that. We all know who's to blame for that. Damn Finn Hudson for loving football. The worst part was Rachel knew nothing about the dirty, hard, tough sport. Nor did she want to know.

"But Moooom! It's the bestest episode ever today!" Whined Eli.

"Eli would you like a time out?"

"No mommy…"

"Okay then let your sister watch T.V. You can watch with her if you want, or I could Dan over for a play date?"

"YEAH!" Yelled Eli.

With that, Rachel walked into the kitchen and put some waffles into the toaster for everybody. She had a hard job, being a single mom and all, but she didn't have to do it all by herself. Her decision to not tell Finn that he was a father was a hard one. She wanted him to live a normal life, not a life where he had to take care of twins. She grabbed her iPhone from the counter and started dialing Dan's father.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jesse, its me. Would Dan like to come over for a play date with Eli?"

"I'm sure he would love that." In the background Rachel could hear Jessse asking Dan if he wants to come over. Like her, Jesse St. James was also very busy single dad. Also on Broadway, trying to make it big.

"He says thathe would love to, but hey I have an audition later that might take awhile. Woul-

"Yes. Dan is welcome o stay for as long as he would like."

"Really? Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

"Yes! He is such a great kid. It would be no problem." Rachel loved having one of Eli's few friends come over. Eli didn't exactly make friends easily. Whenever he wanted a play date, Rachel would try to say yes if she could.

"Great, I'll bring him over in about a half an hour. Thanks again Rach!"

Rach? Did he just call me that? The only other person who would call me that was Finn…

"Um, yeah okay great. See you then!" With that Rachel hung up the phone and continued with making breakfast.

* * *

Here I am. In New York City. The place I said to myself that I would never, ever, EVER end up. Luggage in hand, phone in the other, I decide to call the one guy who I can have show me around this city.

"Hello?"

"Puck! Man! Whats happening dude?" Says Finn

"FINN? Dude hey! I haven't talked to you in forever! Where have you been the past five years man?" asked Puck. Finn explained to him about Quinn and Los Angeles.

"That's awesome man."

"Yeah it is. Now Im here because my branch got moved. I'm gonna be living in New York man." Said Finn. Puck went to New York right after graduation. Actually, Finn sent Puck there to keep an eye on Rachel. Finn hated the idea of her being in New York City all by herself, he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Puck apparently lost contact with her, and never saw her again. When Finn heard this, there wasn't a day that went by without him praying that Rachel was okay.

"Man we need to meet up." Said Puck

"Yeah totally" Puck gave Finn his address. Okay so He had somewhere to go. He had an apartment already that Quinn helped him pick out before he left. She decided not to go, but to visit as much as possible.

Finn got a taxi and was off to Puck's. After, he would probably explore the city a little. I mean its only Saturday right? He didn't have to start work till Monday.

* * *

Rachel had a great day with Eli, Dan, and Mckenna. They all went to the Zoo and saw some pretty cool animals, and after that they went back home for popsicles and a movie. A little bit into the movie, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Mckenna. She opened the door with a big smile that turned into a frown when she saw who it was.

"Oh. Hi." Said Mckenna to Jesse.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun today?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, up until now..." with that Rachel came over to scold her smart mouthed child.

"Mckenna Hudson! We dont say things like that!" Mckenna wasnt ever a great fan of Jesse. She thought he was to scary looking. She would also much rather like to have her real dad. Shes asked her mom about him, but she always changes the subject.

"I'm sorry about her. Were working on her manners towards other people." said Rachel.

"Nope, just you." Said Mckenna.

"Mckenna go to your room NOW!" yelled Rachel.

"Its fine. So how was today? I hope it wasnt too bad." said Jesse.

"No, it was actually great." Rachel explained everything that they did together to Jesse.

"Oh my goodness, you must be exhausted. How can I repay you?"

Rachel laughed, "No need Jesse. They all got along and it was great."

"No, I insist. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow?" asked Jesse. Did Rachel Berry just get asked out? For the first time in five years? How was she supposed to respond? She couldn't say no, I mean Jesse was so nice and sweet...

"Umm...Are you sure?"

"Yeah! We would have fun! I mean only if your okay with it."

"Yeah, I would love to. I'm kind of shocked, I mean I haven't been asked out on a date in five years... its kinda embarrassing, but true." Rachel said with a smile on her face looking to the ground.

"Really? Well picture this as your first date in New York." Jesse said. Rachel thought to herself, her first date in New York was with Finn, and no one else.

"Okay, so I guess I will see you tomorrow at eight?" Asked Rachel.

"Great. Its a date. Tomorrow at eight. Dan has a sitter, do Mckenna and Eli? If not they can stay with Dan."

"No, the have a sitter. I'll see you then!"

With that, Dan and Jesse were out, and Rachel was freaking out. No, Rachel was going crazy. What if something goes wrong? What if he dosent like the way I eat? What if he wants to have sex? I have dust bunnies and cob webs down there, so that wouldn't work out to well... Tomorrow should be interesting.

**Okay so thats it with this chapter. I worked pretty hard on it, please review! Also, Jesse and Finn haven't met before because Jesse didn't go to high school with them. Thanks! Tell me what you guys think about the story so far and if you have any suggestions.**


	4. My Daddy

**Okay first off I want to say that I am sorry for not updating in 3748637845687632485 years. I have been supper dupper busy with finals and what not. I am so happy with all of the feedback on this story. I love reading all of the great reviews. I especially want to thank AntoniaAppleBy. That author writes great stories. Everyone should read them! Also, just to go on the record, Eli is a boy name. I don't own glee, if I did would be in it. Okay, enjoy!**

The next day came, and Finn hasn't done anything yet. He finally moved into his tiny apartment, but that was it. Now he was hanging out with Puck, I mean he has five years of catching up to do with his best friend.

"So how does it feel to be in New York?" Asked Puck. Him and Finn were at his apartment sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Its great. I was thinking we could maybe go out tonight, hit a few bars?" said Finn. He has always wanted to explore the city, see what the big deal was.

"Sounds good. Right now I have a hot date waiting for me, and you will never guess who." Said Puck

"Shakira?" asked Finn.

"Hahaha no, but very close. Santana Lopez." Did I just hear that correctly?

"High School Santana?" Asked Finn

"Yup. And get this, she drunk called me the other night saying she wanted me. Isn't that crazy?" Said Puck.

"Wow...very crazy. Well go have fun, and tell her I say hi if you ever do get to actually talking that is." said Finn. With that Puck grabbed his jacket and wallet and headed for the door.

"Oh! And I'll try to be back soon. Ya know before eight." Said Puck

"Alright dude. I wanna see the city, but I don't want to do it without you. Hurry up!" said Finn. He hasn't actually been in the city since forever. Last time he was here was in Junior year. So many great thoughts filled his mind of what fun he had here. Just then his phone rang as if on que to ruin all of his good thoughts. He checked to see who was calling-Quinn. Figures.

"Hello?"

"He baby. Having fun in New York?" Quinn has been on top of him since he put his toe into this city.

"Um yeah I am. Actually, I'm hanging out with Puck right now." Said Finn.

"Noah? He's still there? After five years? Tell him I say hello." Said Quinn.

"Alright. So whats up with you?" Asked Finn.

"Well actually, I'm flying in tomorrow! I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn't hold it in." Said Quinn.

"Don't you have work tomorrow babe?" Asked Finn

"Nope! I got the whole week off, but I'm only staying two days, I wanted to visit my parents also." Said Quinn. Shes coming? To New York? This should be interesting.

"Quinn, are you sure? I mean I don't think its your type of place. I've seen about at least eight dead rats so far, and I've only been here for two days." Said Finn.

"Yes I'm sure silly! Love you and I haven't seen you!" said Quinn.

"Okay, but only if you really want to. I mean, I'm going out there in a month." Asked Finn.

"Yes, I'm positive. I have to go sweetie, Tina wants me. Love you." Said Quinn.

"Love you too." With that being said, Finn hung up the phone and turned to Puck to continue their conversation. By the looks of it, tonight was gonna be fun. This week? Not so much.

* * *

Mckenna and Eli were busy doing their homework when Rachel decided to call her babysitter. No, she was more than that. Santana Lopez was Rachel's best friend, and God Mother to her children. Santana was the only person who Rachel had in New York. She always helped her out whenever she needed it.

Rachel dialed the close friends number, and did not expect what was coming next.

"Hello?" A man with a rather deep voice answered on the other line

"Um hi is Santana Lopez there?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah hold on." Said the mysterious voice. On the other line Rachel could hear him yelling out "Babe someones on the phone for you." Oh God... she had another guy over. Why am I not suprised?

"Hello?" said Santana

"Have another Boy toy over I see..." said Rachel

"Oh Hello to you to. Actually yes. And you will never in a million years believe who this amazing boy is." said Santana

"Who?" asked Rachel

"Puck. you know High school, mohawk, bad b-"

"Yes, yes I remember Noah. How did you meet hook up with him?" asked Rachel with a smile on her face remembering Mr. Puckerman.

"Umm...I actually drunk dialed him..." said Santana with her voice full of embarrassment.

"Did you really? Okay well you need to tell him to leave because I need you to babysit the kids tonight." said Rachel

"Why has Berry found herself a hot date finally?" mocked Santana with the biggest smile on her face.

"Actually yes. And her hot date will be arriving shortly and she needs a sitter to watch her children." said Rachel very 'To-the-factly'.

"Hahaha very funny. I will be there in a few, Puck needs to go to. Said he was going out with an old friend or something." said Santana.

They both hung up and left Rachel to get ready for her night tonight. Before she could do anything, Mckenna ran up to her mom with a determined look on her face.

"Hey little star. Whats up?" asked Rachel.

"Mommy, I found my daddy today." Mckenna said with full confidence. Rachel wasn't very sure how to respond to this. She knew that Mckenna had no idea what her father looked like, so she just went with it.

"Did you now?" said Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Yes I did. I found him at kindergarten today. He is the teacher in room eight. He said his name was Mr. Hudson. Thats my last name mommy!" said Mckenna with excitment. Mckenna saying this almost brought tears to Rachel's eyes. Her kids needed a father in their lives. She couldn't raise them by herself and not have anyone help her. She had her dads and Santana, but that was it.

"Baby, just because he had the same last name as you, doesn't mean that he is your daddy. Okay?" said Rachel

"Okay mommy. Will I ever get to meet mt daddy?" asked Mckenna

"One day baby. One day..." said Rachel, her mind now in a million places. What Rachel didnt know, is that that day would be coming sooner than expected.

**Alright so thats it for this one. I was going to fit the date in here but decided to wait until the next one. Remember, reviews=love!**


	5. The Date

**Sorry for the long wait, I was in Europe! Exciting right? If you haven't seen Lea's "I Love Rock and Roll" preformance, I suggest you look it up, because that is the way I portray her singing it in this fic. Enjoy! I don't own Glee or anything here yeah blah blah blah if I did Finn would be a super hero. **

Around eight O-clock, Rachel heard a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" yelled Eli. Eli went over to the door to find one of his favorite people ever, Santana. Santana and Eli always got along together, weather it was to baby sit, or going to the park, they would always have a sort of bond with one another.

"Hey kid, whats up?" asked Santana.

"Santana…you have to help. Mom has a date." Said Eli with a worried look on his face. Jesse was not a favorite of his, and he did not want his mom and her new friend getting close. Eli wanted a real dad, one that he could play ball with and one that he could make cool stuff for on Fathers Day.

"What? I thought she was kidding... your mom isn't cool enough to have a date." Said Santana very surprised that her knee-high socked, Broadaway loving, single and happy best friend had a date.

Santana walked into the house, putting here purse down on the counter, when her phone vibrated from inside. She checked to see who she got a text from.

_Hey. I had a great time with you baby ;) Up for it again? _  
_- Puck_

She smiled when reading this. He's changed a lot since Mckinley she thought... maybe I should give him a chance. After all, that sex was the most mind-blowing thing I have ever witnessed in awhile.

"Hey San be down in a minute!" yelled Rachel from her room.

"Alright, i'm not going anywhere!" shouted Santana.

* * *

Rachel came out of her room fifteen minutes later wearing the most beautiful coral colored dress. Its a little bit revealing, but Rachel Berry was ready to take a risk tonight. She had a really good feeling about this date tonight, but she wasn't sure why. It has been the only thing that she has been thinking about.

"Whoa I see a hot mama in the room and its not me!" said Santana.

Yeah, Rachel Berry looked sexy. And she knew it.

"Thank you Santana! Jesse is going to be here any minute. There is a list of emergency phone numbers that you may need, but I doubt it. Remember, the kids should be going to bed very soon, its pat their bed time. Okay, I should be back before midnight. If there is anything, call me and I will be here before you can say Barbra." Said Rachel in what seemed to be one huge breath.

"Whoa there. Okay obviously your scared. Don't worry babe. Your worrying way too much. Look, the last time you've been on a date was what? Five years? Look, you need this. Do it for Eli and Mckenna. They need a father figure in their lives right now, and you and I both know it." said Santana.

Rachel had actually been thinking about this. Could Jesse replace the Finn that her kids never knew about? No. No one could ever replace Finn-her Finn. But in the mean time, her kids needed a father like figure in their life, and Jesse seems like just the man.

* * *

Puck and Finn sit alone at a bar in some run-down karaoke place. What the hell was Finn doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be exploring New York? This was messed up.

"Can we please get out of here? Like now?" said Finn with much anger.

"Dude, chill. Look, last time I was here with some chick and they messed up our order last time, so we get unlimited drinks. FOR FREE." Said Puck.

Well, I guess that could be good...this was going to be a very long night Finn thought, just as her ordered his first round of drinks.

* * *

Jesse and Rachel stepped into the cab on their way to their date.

"So Jesse, where are we going?" asked Rachel curious as where to she was going for dinner.

"Well that, my darling, is a surprise" Jesse said as he took Rachel's hand and kissed it. What was that? Rachel thought. All she could do was blush.

They finally arrived at what was supposed to be a fancy restaurant, but turned out to be some whole in the wall bar called "Rebels".

"Um Jesse, where are we?" asked Rachel with a shocked expression on her face.

"Rebels. Only the finest karaoke bar and restaurant in New York City." said Jesse with what was supposed to be a proud look on his face. Hey, at least there was karaoke. Maybe she could have a little fun.

They walked in and the first thing Rachel noticed was the stench. It smelt like old people, sweaty socks, and alcohol all mixed together into one. They took a booth in the corner and decided to order some food. Rachel decided to get a strawberry margarita, while Jesse ordered a Bud-Light Lime. As the minutes went by, Rachel grew border, and border, and border. What was she doing here?

"I'm so sorry Jesse, please excuse me I really need to use the restroom." said Rachel.

"I'll be waiting baby." said Jesse. Baby? Um okay...thought Rachel. She didn't really need to use the restroom, she just needed some air away from the table. As she started walking, she saw a sign-up sheet for Karaoke. Signing her name with her gold star, Rachel shortly made her way back to the table. Instead of listening to Jesse blab about his new production that he is in, she was thinking of what song she was going to sing.

Just 45 minutes later, Rachel Berry was drunk. No, that was an understatement. Rachel Berry was VERY drunk. as she was kindly listening to Jesse blab on about what kind of expressions he was planning on using for his closing number, Rachel heard her name being called.

"Alright everybody up next we have Rachel Berry singing I Love Rock and Roll!" as the D.J said this, Rachel stumbled on stage. Grabbing the mic from the D.J, she started to sing

**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine **  
**I knew he must a been about seventeen **  
**The beat was goin' strong **  
**Playin' my favorite song **  
**An' I could tell it wouldn't be long **  
**Till he was with me, yeah me **  
**And I could tell it wouldn't be long **  
**Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come and take your time and dance with me **

**Ow! **

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name **  
**That don't matter, he said, **  
**'Cause it's all the same **

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone **

**An' next we were movin' on **  
**He was with me, yeah me **

**Next we were movin' on **  
**He was with me, yeah me, singin' **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with me **

**Ow! **

**Said can I take you home where we can be alone **

**Next we were movin' on **  
**He was with me, yeah me, **  
**An we'll be movin' on **  
**An' singin' that same old song **  
**Yeah with me, singin' **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with me **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with **

**I love rock n' roll **  
**So put another dime in the jukebox, baby **  
**I love rock n' roll **  
**So come an' take your time an' dance with me**

When Rachel finished her song her eyes glanced all over the restaurant. Looking at everyone, only one person popped out at her. One person who she had know for years, the one person who had not left her mind ever since high school, and most importantly the father of her two kids. Finn Hudson had watched her whole song. But why had he just ran off? Ran out off Rebel's. Out into the bright lights of New York, probably never to be seen again, and chased by after his partner in crime, Noah Puckerman.

**Okay so YAY! I am finally done with this chapter. Okay so I worked really hard, but I wanted it to come out a little bit better. Oh well. I will really try to update sooner, because guess what? ITS SUMMER. Okay Bye for now! Remember, reviews=love. **


	6. The Perks of Being a Drunk Berry

**Okay so I dont even know what I should be saying right now because it has been 7 months since I last updated.**

**I honestly have no words other than sorry, and I plan on finishing this soon hopefully. Okay other than that, I am teaming up with an amazing author and we will be writing a finchel fic together! I really want to get done with this story though so here you go guys please review!**

Chapter 6

I did not just see Rachel Berry. I did not just see Rachel Berry. I did not just see Rachel Berry. How many times can I think this until it comes true? They do it in movies sometimes right? Like when a crazy person sees a donkey mowing a lawn, or when a kid sees his teddy bear talking to him, or when a guy sees his ex-girlfriend singing an extremly sexy song in a dress hotter than the sun.

What the hell was happening Finn thought as he was running as far away from the bar as fast possible.

"Finn! You need to stop running so I can talk!" yelled Puck from behind him. Finally slowing down, Finn stops near a park trying to catch his breath.

"Whats there to talk about? We broke it off awhile ago," says Finn straightening out his shirt "I could care less if we ran into each other."

"Really? So then why were you running at full speed like you wanted to get away from her?"

"Look I was just a little shocked okay? Its not everyday you run into your first love in the middle of New York. Plus, im with Quinn and life couldn't be better!" Actually life could be a lot better but that wasnt a conversation he was about to get into.

"Uh-huh. So your trying to tell me that you arent even going to accept the fact that you just ran your little self into a very drunk Berry, and not going to have a little fun? Dude she probably _wants _you and we both know you have not had much action from little miss perfect blonde latley."

How could Puck say that! He would never take advantage of a drunk Rachel that way (even if the thought makes his pants a little tight) but it was true, he had not been getting much luck in bed latley.

"Dude be quiet. That would never happen. Plus, she was probably with someone."

"Whatever man, but dont come crying to me if you regret not confroting her." said Puck as he waved down a taxi home. Finn decided not to think so much about what happened. He will be fine.

* * *

The whole night was a total blur. Short after Rachel was done singing her song, Jesse decided it wasntime for them to go.

"I don wanA goooo hoooome," slurred Rachel (she was still very much intoxicated).

"Well baby girl I have to take you home. Unless you want to go to my place?" Jesse asked with a wicked smirk on his face. All Rachel did was nod her head, invoulentarily agreeing to something insane.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke in an unfimamiliar bed. What the hell? Did I? No I couldnt of- I wouldnt of! Sure enough when Rachel looked under the blankets she was naked. She felt like screaming but that wasnt going to happen thanks to her throbbing hangover. She also felt like strangling Jesse for taking advantage of her, when Rachel gets drunk she is a whole different person.

Speaking of Jesse, where is he anyways? Oh my Goodness! The kids! She searched the floor for her phone. When she found it, she saw that there were 19 missed calls from Santanna. Without hessitation she dialed the house number.

"Santanna I am so beyond sorry right now. I had no idea any of this would happen or that I would be gone this long but tell the kids im coming home right now and I promise, I owe you one!"

"You know what Berry, normly I would be really mad in these types of situations-leaving me home with your kids for hours into the night, who by the way drew all over my face with crayola markers, but then I got a call from one very special Noah Puckerman saying that Finnocence was at the same bar as you. I figured 'What the heck! The girl needs a good lay!' So I wasnt as mad. Okay now tell me is he still as bad in the sack as he used to be?"

Rachel stopped listening at 'Finnocence'. He was there? Impossible. Although, she cant really remember much from last night. Did they talk? Or worse, did she kiss him? Or did her big mouth tell him about the kids he didnt know about? That would be the worst possible scenerio.

"Finnocence? As in Finn? He was at the bar with Noah?"

"Um yeah. According to Puck anyway. Wait, didnt you guys sleep together last night?"

"No Santanna, Jesse brought me home. He convinced me to sleep with him. I didnt say no because I was really drunk. Im coming home now though."

"You best be getting home, did you know that your kids wake up at 5 every morning! I cant do that! They have been bothering me since then!" Complains Santanna.

"Yes I know im so sorry, tell them that I love them and miss them and they will see mommy soon. I really owe you."

"Alright, clean up so you dont smell like sex."

With a shake of her head, Rachel hung up her phone and started getting dressed. Where was Jesse? When she was finished, she headed out of the bedroom and into the hallway. When she got to the kitchen there was a not on the counter.

_Had a great time last night baby, hope you did too ;) Headed to work, I will call you soon! XOXO Jesse_

He really was sweet, but she didnt know why he was calling her baby, and she didnt know why he was talking like they had been together for years. It was a mistake what she did last night and she knows it. She grabbed all of her stuff and headed out the door, getting a taxi home.

* * *

Finn awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and hot coffee. He slowly got up out of bed, practically crying over the fact that he had work today. Once he got in the kitchen, he saw Quinn standing there in her cute little PJs making him breakfast. This is what he needed, this was more than enough; his super hot blonde girlfriend who takes care of him just enough, even if a certian brunette cant leave his mind.

**Okay I am really proud I finished this seriously I didnt know if I would but PLEASE review its what gets me going :) Love you all! Also sorry for the misspelt words**


End file.
